Furry Friend
by StBridget
Summary: Kono brings her kitten home. Pet verse featuring Tabby the Kitten.
**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
**

 **A/N: bswindle20 wanted a pet verse story, so I was happy to oblige! :)**

"I brought the kitten home," Kono told Adam when she went to visit him.

Adam looked confused. "Kitten?"

"Yeah, Steve found a litter of kittens and suggested I take one. I told you, remember?"

Right. Adam remembered now. "I think that's a great idea. Give you some company." The _while I'm in here_ went unspoken.

The tension in Kono's face lessened a hair, and she got a small smile on her face. "Yeah, it helps." _Not as much as having you home would_ , she wanted to add.

"Do you have a picture?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." She found the picture and showed it to Adam.

"Cute. What's his name?" Adam asked.

"Her."

"What's her name?"

Kono's smile got broader. "I named her. . ."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono got home from work and set the cat carrier Steve had loaned her down on the floor, then carried the small container of cat food (also from Steve) into the kitchen, placing it on the counter (after making sure it was securely closed). She'd get everything she needed in the morning; Danny had promised to help, and Steve had warned her not to let him go too crazy. Right now, it was the end of a long, tiring week, she was drained and lonely, and she just needed something to lift her spirits. So Steve had suggested it was time to bring home the kitten she'd told him she'd take.

Kono thought that sounded like a pretty good idea, so she'd gone by Steve's, gotten the kitten and a few essentials, and headed home to curl up in bed and wallow, preferably with her new friend. She really wanted to just grab the kitten, cuddle her, and never let her go, but Kono knew that would probably overwhelm her. So she opened the door of the carrier and sat on the couch to watch what happened.

Pretty soon, a tiny nose and some whiskers poked out, followed by a small, tabby head, ears swiveling to pick up every sound. "Hi, there," Kono crooned softly.

The head turned in her direction, and the kitten let out a soft meow. "It's okay; I won't hurt you," Kono continued.

The kitten hesitated, then took a few steps toward Kono, hesitated again, then took a few more steps, repeating the stop and go process until she was in front of Kono. The kitten meowed again. Kono reached down to stroke it. "You're soft," she said. The kitten purred in response.

After a few minutes of being stroked, the kitten went to explore the rest of Kono's house. Kono watched as the kitten crawled under the coffee table, disappeared under the couch, and batted at the TV. Once every corner of the living room was explored, the kitten headed towards the bedroom. Kono opted to give her some space and not follow.

The kitten didn't reappear, though, and Kono got worried. Maybe's she'd gotten trapped in the closet, or got stuck crawling under the dresser. Kono rushed into the bedroom, prepared for the worst.

She stopped when she noticed the small bundle of fur on the bed. The kitten had simply crawled onto the bed and fallen asleep. Kono smiled. "That's right. Steve warned me you were a sleeper." That was fine by her. She didn't really have the energy to keep up with a more active kitten (just watching them play at Steve's had exhausted her), so she'd let Lou have the more active one. He thought it would be more fun for his kids. That left the mellower kitten for Kono.

Kono sat on the bed by the kitten, stroking her soft fur. The kitten stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "We need to get you a name," Kono said. Steve had been calling her Tabby because of her markings, but Kono agreed with Danny that was no good as a permanent name.

"I think something to do with surfing," Kono said. "But what?" she mused. "Boogie, maybe? Wave? Aerial—no definitely not that—too much like the Little Mermaid—sounds like something Grace would name a kitten. Snapper?" None of those were right though. Kono thought some more. "I know!" she said finally. "Crush!" She stroked the kitten's ears. "How's that sound?"

The only response was a soft purr, which Kono took as agreement. She settled back against the headboard and picked up the kitten—now officially Crush. She could definitely get used to a furry friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crush is a good name," Adam said, bringing Kono back to the present. "I can't wait to meet her."

"You'll like her," Kono assured him. "She's very mellow."

"I don't know; I bet she's taken my place on the bed. Where will I sleep when I come home?" Adam teased.

Kono grinned at him. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find a place."


End file.
